


Justice

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [17]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Diplomacy, Frredom from Slavery, Gen, Gondor, Minas Tirith, Politics, Post-War of the Ring, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-01
Updated: 2006-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Elessar receives a delegation from Lake Núrnen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice

**Author's Note:**

> MEFAwards 2007: Honorable Mention – Genres: Drama: Gondor Drabble

The man was still haggard, careworn and wary, flinching when a guardsman’s swordhilt clanged against his armour.

Aragorn’s eyes never left the other’s, letting him see all he was feeling: compassion, belief in the future, hope for trust.

“We will send what help you need, what help you want. Speak with the Steward, and my other councillors. Tell your people that if they want to stay, none will gainsay them. This land is yours, paid for in dear coin of blood, sweat, tears and pain – may it now yield a harvest for you and yours deserving of such a price.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- “...and the slaves of Mordor he released and gave to them all the lands about Lake Núrnen to be their own.” (RotK, The Steward and the King)
> 
>  
> 
> _01.06.06 B-drabble for Gwynnyd, who requested a drabble about Aragorn and politics._


End file.
